


That Time of the Month

by nvaleintern (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Friendship, It's a booky/show mess im sorry, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Oral Sex, Pain, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Some Fluff, Vampire Sex, Vampire Simon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Simon can't control himself and Raphael is eager to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've read the books so it's a bit of a show/book mess but hey, I hope you like!

At this point change came naturally to Simon. The last couple of weeks were full of nothing but change. His best friend found out she was part of a big supernatural world. Apparently her biological dad is an equivalent to Hitler in said supernatural world. And that drinking peculiar drinks at stranger's parties will lead to turning into a rat, getting sired by a vampire and ultimately becoming one yourself. That's just the ones that came to Simon at the top of his head.

The worst thing about it wasn't even that he was officially one of the Children of the Night, but rather that Clary wasn't there to help him when he needed her the most – again, no hard feelings. Simon was perfectly aware of the magnitude of the stuff she had to deal with. Still, like taking away any other crutch, it took some getting used to.

If Simon had to find a silver lining in his situation, it would probably be that Clary's sudden absence in his life and his new-found, blood-involved lifestyle practically _screamed:_ Find new friends. Preferably pale, bloodsucking ones. You know, to make hanging out a bit less awkward.

One such friend turned out to be Raphael Santiago. Yes, the guy that brought him to, and then helped him get out of the DuMort. Maybe he was partially to blame for Simon's- predicament, but Simon didn't feel like holding grudges anymore. Especially not now that he's looking at an infinite amount of New Year's. Besides, the other guy seemed to really try to make up for his mistakes. He offered to take Simon under his wings (there was probably a bat joke somewhere in here, Simon was sure), and a middle-man between Nephilim and the Children of the Night would definitely come in handy in times of crisis.

Home was not a place Simon felt comfortable going back to any time soon. The thought of accidentally hurting his mother or Rebecca loomed over Simon, so he took Raphael up on the offer. Even though Magnus had warned him on multiple occasions that Raphael was rather a constantly irritated and irritating housemate. (Simon later found out that this was very true and is now very careful not to forget to close the cupboard doors or put down the toilet seat. Unless he wants to piss off Raphael on purpose, that is).

Moving in together eventually blossomed into friendship, or in Raphael's words 'a mutual understanding'. The vampire acted all high and mighty, but Simon somehow ended up being the only person allowed in Raphael's room, so he figured it was more for show than backed by any reasoning or hatred.

Raphael taught Simon how to fight, and tried to explain to him anything he felt was important to know for a new-fledged vamp. How To Be A Vamp 101, with Raphael Santiago.

“You're like Stick to my Matt Murdock,” Simon told him one day when they were sparring close to an open drape. A beam of morning sun shone through the tinged windows, dangerously close to where Simon was standing.

“How many times do I have to tell you that nobody gets what you say. Ever.”

Simon scoffed, pushing. Raphael pushed back. They ended up bonding over bad horror flicks. Last week was Shark-week, featuring all 3 _Sharknado_ movies.

[“Whoever came up with this must be very stupid.”  
“Dude, that's the whole point. It _is_ stupid.”

“The most entertaining part about it will be watching it disappear under the sediment of history.”

“And even worse movies.”

At that time Simon tried to ignore the fact that he will probably witness it. Or that Raphael might be there, too with him. Or that Raphael's legs were draped over his thighs, tickling his arm.]

This time it was _Zombeaver._ They were both slumped on the couch Raphael squeezed into his room just for the sake of their movie nights. When asked about it he explained to Simon that a couch can be used for a lot of things and that he planned doing it for quite some time anyway. Simon appreciated the gesture. In fact, he appreciated everything Raphael had done for him. At this point he was long past what he owed him for turning him into a vampire. Somebody else might have already kicked Simon to the curb, it's not like he was needed for anything lately. Instead Raphael showed him how to keep down some foods. Now they could both enjoy blood-dipped popcorn.

“Oh G-,” Simon started, chocking, the name of God burning his esophagus.

Raphael clapped him on the back halfheartedly. If he'd get a penny each time that happened since Simon moved in, he could probably pay off Simon's student loans by now.

Frustration spread through Simon. Why was it so hard to say _one word_? Raphael did it with such ease – Simon could see why Magnus would call him irritating.

“You'll get it eventually,” Raphael said, amused. “Try to find other words to express your surprise for the time being. I'm tired of having to put on subtitles every time we watch something together.” Simon opened his mouth in protest but Raphael kept talking. “I can buy you a thesaurus if you want me to. But please, stop.”

Simon shut his mouth again. Raphael was infuriating. Always pushing Simon's buttons, challenging him. Hell, he even made Simon like this little game of theirs. Every time he rambled to Raphael about some new Star Wars theory, he got a snarky response, telling him that “90 per cent of the things Simon said don't hold any actual meaning in the world of Adults” or simply shutting him up with a glare. Though, every so often that glare shut Simon up for all the wrong reasons.

Last week Simon had caught Raphael browsing through a forum he left open on his laptop (the wi-fi at the DuMort was exceptional _!_ ). Again, before he had a chance to say anything, Raphael was already ten steps ahead, threatening to wake him up with open blinds the next time he tried to speak about this. So Simon kept his mouth shut, enjoying Raphael's small acts of kindness and affection silently.

“Fine. I don't think I will ever get a hang of that whole vampire thing,” Simon sighed, sinking even further into the cushion of the couch. Decade-old asbestos was probably coursing through the air, but thank G-Man he was already dead. “ _Vampire Diaries_ really made it look easy. Can't Magnus witch us some fancy daylight rings, too?”  
Raphael looked at him, unimpressed. “Again, your lips are moving, yet you're on mute. Besides, I think you're more of a necklace guy anyway.”

He grabbed the remote Simon was sitting on – Simon who was very focused on ignoring Raphael touching his thigh in the process, and failing miserably – and turned off the TV, much to Simon's annoyance. “Hey, I was watching that.”  
“A movie about zombie beavers reminded you we have things to discuss? Uh-oh.”

“The blood moon is coming up and with your level of... perseverance we have things to prepare first,” and with that he left the room.

_He's worse than a damn Buzzfeed Article,_ Simon thought annoyed. _'10 Reasons why being a Vampire Sucks. You won't_ believe _what #6 is'._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

Hint: number six turned out to be the Blood Moon, and the Blood Moon turned out to suck even more than, well, vampires.The only thing that numbs that slightly is the fact that you're dead. Raphael isn't sure about that either, but the gist of it was that Simon should be grateful he was dead.

Now, the Blood Moon is the only time all the consumed blood that's in Simon's system kickstarts his body again. That means even less self-control.

Great. It's not like Simon's life hasn't been difficult enough as it was. G-- he really missed the days where missing a class was the worst it got for him.

When the night finally arrived, Simon was chained to the empty bed, his bare chest glistening in the red shimmer of the moon. He couldn't breathe. Usually he didn't have to breathe but this time he simply couldn't. All the blood was rushing through his ears, pulsing through his veins. It was drowning out the sounds of his surrounding, Raphael's words incoherent, deafened.

“S mon, foc s.”

Simon's vision went blurry for a second, Raphael's image distorted, the pale of his skin melting with the grey of the walls, before slipping into focus again.

 _How can he keep his shit together?_ Simon wondered. Once again, Raphael proved to him how weak he was in comparison. Once again, it made Simon admire him even more. He's not sure when it started. Probably from the moment he had decided to agree to moving in with Raph, but now that everything inside of him worked a hundred times better, he finally knew. He liked Raphael. As in like-liked Raphael.

Simon liked spending time with Raphael, enjoyed every tease and retort Raphael spit out because it showed him he cared. And sometimes, when it was late and both of them were drunk on blood they looked at each other – really _looked_ , and Simon thought that maybe he really could let himself want Raphael. And right now, he ached for him.

A sharp pain spread from his toes up to his head, making him cry out, almost rip the chains out of the cement wall. They were blessed and burned at every yank he gave them. Simon felt tears burn at the back of his eyes as well, but he bit them down. _Not in front of Raphael._

Raphael who was now coming closer to the bed. His dark hair slicked back, white shirt open enough to show some of the hair on his chest, teasing. Simon tried to imagine what it looks like a few buttons further down, but he stopped himself, afraid he might pop a boner. _Bugs- coffins- Donald Trump- that should do the trick._

When he opened his eyes again, Raphael was at the head of the bed, watching him intently. “I'm going to unchain you,” he said.

“No! I don't want to hurt you,” Simon rasped out, his teeth piercing his bottom lip. The blood he drew shot another heat wave through his body. It was unbearable.

“You can try,” Raphael mused, his hand lightly stroking up Simon's leg, making a halt at his thigh, right where Simon's boxers end. How could he stay so calm while Simon was literally ready to explode? Everything he was feeling, the pains, the heat, was also going on inside of Raphael. In every vampire affected by the Blood Moon, for that matter. Nonetheless, the other boy was standing straight, smirking down at him. On a closer look, though, Simon could make out the fire burning in Raphael's eyes, although he wasn't so sure if it was all due to their circumstances.

Raphael slowly moved his hand up over the fabric of Simon's underwear, coming dangerously close to his dick. _So close._

Simon gasped out, another twinge of pain and heat piercing him through. He arched his back, practically flying off the bed, had he not been held back by the chains and Raphael's hand on his thigh.

“Do you want me to ease the pain?,” Raphael asked, the polite tone of his voice almost unfamiliar to Simon. Although in hindsight, he was probably one of the only people fortunate enough to even get to hear Raphael speak in that manner. So soft.

“Yes,” he gasped, slumping back against the old mattress. “Please.”

They exchanged a knowing look before Raphael continued on his way up the bedside, his hand wandering over Simon's skin, drawing circles, applying pressure. Despire the blood coursing through his veins, Raphael's hands still felt icy cold against Simon's stomach. The mix of temperature was nice and left Simon wanting more.

“An old friend of mine taught me how,” Raphael said, kneeling down next to Simon, his hands working on the cuffs. “Do you trust me?” His eyes were piercing Simon, who found himself nodding. Simon genuinely trusted Raphael. Had so ever since he found out it was him who saved his life- or rather his afterlife. “It's a form of massage,” he continued, his body leaned over Simon. The new vampire breathed in sharply, taking in all of Raphael's scent. Sandalwood, dirt and old incense. He smelled familiar.

As soon as he was freed from the shackles, Simon sat up straight grasping for Raphael. Had it not been for the sharp jolt of pain in his shoulder, he would probably have pulled Raphael in for a kiss right then and there. He cursed, again biting his lip, a spray of blood spilling on the bed.

“ _Ai_ ,” Raphael snapped, pointing his finger, “don't ruin my mattress.”

It didn't come out that way but Simon knew Raphael meant it to be light-hearted, easing the tension. If he found the time to play their little game then tonight wasn't any different from their usual nights.

The fact that Raphael wiped the blood running down the corner of Simon's mouth with the sleeve of his shirt told Simon tonight _was_ already different. Though that's a change Simon would find easy to adjust to.

“Scoot up,” Raphael commanded, pushing Simon up the bed enough to have space to sit behind him. Simon took in a sharp breath when he realized Raphael's placing himself around Simon, rested on his heels, his legs on either side of Simon. Skin touching skin, cold on heat. Simon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A puff of air forming before his mouth. When did it get so cold?

“Can I touch you?,” asked Raphael. Simon and he were so close his voice was booming in Simon's head.

The former mundane leaned into Raphael, hoping that answered his question. And it did, because a firm set of callused hands soon landed on his shoulders, squeezing them hard where the pain was only moments before. Simon gasped.

“Everything alright?” Raphael's lips brushed against Simon's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Something Simon hasn't felt in a long time.  
“Go on,” Simon mumbled, slumping back against the vampire. “Please.”

He felt the smile on Raphael's lips. The other boy slowly moved his hands down Simon's arms. Raphael knew exactly when to squeeze which part of Simon's arms to numb the pain. A light touch to the wrist, a hard push to the biceps, all the while listening to Simon's soft pants and huffs. Then he moved his attention to Simon's bare chest, tracing the lines of the mundanes abdominal muscles, down to the hair trail that led to his boxers.

Just when it was about to get interesting – and something Simon found himself longing for during this excruciatingly long and painfully pleasurable massage of Raphael's – the vampire moved back up, rubbing Simon's chest, until he stopped, right where Simon's dead beating heart was.

“So beautiful,” Raphael whispered, chin rested on Simon's shoulder. The cold air he let out from his nostrils tickling Simon's cheek. He spent so much time watching Raphael, chest unmoving, that the concept of the boy breathing seemed eerie.

Simon lay his hand on top of Raphael's, fingers overlapping his. “You have one too, you know.”

“It's not beating anymore,” Raphael noted, digging his fingers even deeper into Simon's chest, like a child pressing his hands against the window separating it from its favorite toy.

Simon took Raphael by the wrist and put his hand to his mouth, kissing the top. “It doesn't need to beat in order to work,” Simon said, hoping the other would understand.

Raphael's lips locking onto Simon's shoulder-blade told him he did. The sharp pain of teeth biting through skin meant he wanted more. And so did Simon.

He tried to turn around to face Raphael, but the other boy had him on lock-down, arms holding Simon in place. Instead of fighting it, Simon gave in, the weight of his whole body falling onto Raphael, falling against the headboard. When he looked at Raphael, into the vampire's eyes, he found them looking back, coming closer.

It was Simon's first kiss since Clary and it felt nothing like he had ever felt before. Maybe it was the hypersensitivity that came with the blood-thirst and the no-tolerance-policy for sun, but it felt electric. Like all the heat and pain turning to bliss. Their tongues were playful once, then deep and hungry the next. The positioning was awkward and made their kisses sloppy but Simon didn't care. What he needed was to feel Raphael, whatever means necessary. In fact, he felt there was a lack of nudity in that basement and he very much needed to change that.

With one swift motion he managed to break free from Raphael's grasp, much to both of their displeasure, only to rip off the vampire's shirt, turning his fantasy into reality. Buttons flew through the room, clinking as they hit the cold marble floor. “I would so punch you for that if you weren't this adorable,” Raphael stated, frowning.

Simon leaned in for another kiss, sucking at the boy's lip, kissing the corner of his mouth, lapping at his chin.

The first time he heared Raphael moan, Simon couldn't believe he was responsible for it. The second time, he wanted to hear even more.

There were hands grabbing Simon's ass, tugging at the waistband of his boxers, sliding down. He didn't let them. Not just yet. Instead, he kissed his way down Raphael's neck. At this point it was almost impossible to draw his teeth back in so he decided to make use of them.

First Simon tested his territory, nipping at Raphael's neck, scraping the surface. Soon enough he found a hand fisting his hair, pushing him harder against the flushed neck, urging him to take the bite. So he did. Hard.

Blood was gushing down their skin, the copper taste exploding in Simon's mouth along with the sweet taste of life, as he sucked on the other vampire's neck. Raphael was writhing with pleasure, his groin pressed hard against Simon's own visible bulge. Sweet _dios míos_ and _oh Gods_ are filling the room as Simon kept on sucking, moaning around Raphael's skin. It was intoxicating and left him breathless. They say Nephilim blood tastes the best but Simon was pretty sure nothing would ever compare to this. He could probably go on like this for ages but firm hands yanked his head back up, ripping a piece of skin with him. The excess of blood making Simon's dick throb even harder as he tried to lick it up from Raphael's chest, but he got pulled up for a kiss instead. This time it's all teeth and tongue. Pain ran through both of them as they kept biting each other in the process, but Simon didn't care. He just longed for more of Raphael. More of this. “I want more,” he finally gasped, lapping at Raphael's ear, getting a breathy moan in response.

“Bottom drawer,” said Raphael. Simon leaned over the bed, almost falling down had it not been for Raph's strong arms. When he struggled back up Raphael was in his own struggle, trying to wiggle out of his pants. Eventually they both ended up naked facing each other, Raphael propped against the head of the bed, Simon laying on the other end.

Simon watched Raphael crawl up to him, his stride predatory. Vicious.

He worked Simon's legs open, his eyes all the while locked with Simon's. They're hazed with lust and hunger, and Simon figured he must look about the same right now. The pain from before only a distant hum at the back of his head, drowned out by Raphael whose tongue was circling at Simon's entrance, teasing him, tracing the rim.

If he weren't dead already, Simon would die right there. Raphael knew how to make him squirm and he used it to his advantage, pushing his tongue in and out slowly, starting Simon up before squirting a bit of lube on his fingers.

The lubricant made Raphael's hands even colder than before but this time it worked just fine. Simon hitched his breath when Raphael pushed the first finger inside of him.

When he looked down he saw that the bastard was grinning, his pointed teeth sticking out, covered in both of their blood. “Fuck,” Simon moaned as Raphael added a second finger, followed by a third, and a few more “Fuck”s on Simon's end.

The vampire was taking Simon apart, twisting and scissoring his fingers, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Simon gasp in pleasure. And lean into the movement.  
“Take me,” Simon begged, “Raphael, please, I-” He chocked up. It was probably the heightened emotions from the blood moon but still, Simon didn't think he longed for something more than he did for this moment. Luckily, Raphael knew how to answer. Carefully, he put Simon's legs over his shoulders, slowly easing himself before Simon's hole. He kissed his leg, and looked down, smiling. "You look so beautiful right now, _chico_."

Simon blushed. Or he would if he weren't so red from the constant heat already. “Please,” he begged again, his hand grasping Raphael's ass, pulling him closer, urging him on.

It was painful- Simon would be lying if he said otherwise- but the pain was only for a short while and what came afterward was worth it a thousand times over. Simon found himself moaning and gasping as Raphael was thrusting in and out of him. They were one rhythm, two bodies, working against each other. Raphael was pounding his hips deep inside of Simon, unmaking him. Simon dug his fingers into Raphael's shoulders, holding onto him, afraid he might fall apart, wanting to have him in even deeper. It didn't take long for him to come. He felt Raphael was close too, the vampire's body tensed up, before Simon felt something warm fill him up, sending another wave of heat through his body - this time all pleasure and no pain.

Raphael fell onto Simon, knocking the breath out of him. "This was-"

"fucking amazing," Simon finished. He wasn't sure if his brain really processed what just happened but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Raphael and him to stay like this. At least for tonight.

He kissed Rapheal's damp, sweat-soaked hair, breathing in the boys scent once again.

The vampire nuzzled into Simon's neck, his cold body suddenly warm against Simon's skin, his heartbeat slowing. The Blood Moon was ending. The night was over. Who knows what the day may bring? At least there are about 9 hours of sunlight to figure it out, and a bed to help them do so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tease, I know.
> 
> Thanks for your patience I hope you enjoy the smut!


End file.
